Black Island: Sequel to Love Poneglyph
by Caroru
Summary: Summary: Nami's going to face the consequences of her actions. Robin and Zoro's missing! What's with the Bloody-red book? The whole Strawhat crew will continue their adventure at the Black Island in finding the missing ZoRo and for discovering a mysterious pearl.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **In this sequel, there will be Zoro and Robin's love, perhaps?.. hehe, I love pairing them too. Then of course, Luffy and Nami's complicated story continues too.. Just bear with me in the first chapter, guys., you may find it boring maybe.. haha, Don't worry this is just the start of their adventure…

* * *

**Black Island: Sequel to Love Poneglyph**

Nami woke up from a short and uncomfortable sleep. She stood and saw the bloody-red book lying at the floor. She picked it up and thanked it silently. That book helped her in comforting herself… a little.

She sighed and went to the bathroom. Nami took pity to herself after seeing her swollen eyes. She definitely decided to wear sunglasses to cover not only her eyes but also the main reason why she got those.

After fixing her looks, she went back to her room and just realized that Robin was not there. Nami assumed Robin got up first and went ahead outside.

"Nami, you are so good at this," she muttered to herself, "Just pretend, pretend, pretend."

She opened the door and her mode of pretending turned on automatically. She walked radiating a fake bright and happy Nami.

"Hi Usopp!" Nami greeted, "A good morning isn't it?!"

"W-What?" Usopp asked awkwardly, "I-I mean, yeah!"

_What's wrong with Nami? _Usopp thought.

"Oh! By the way!" Nami exclaimed and turned back to Usopp.

"Hiyy!" Usopp shrieked, "W-What is it Nami?"

"Have you seen Robin?"

"We thought she was still with you in your room?" Usopp replied.

"But she was not," Nami said and raised her left eyebrow.

"O-kay?" Usopp wondered.

"Attention everyone! Zoro-san is not here at the Crow's Nest!" Brook exclaimed at the ship's megaphone.

Usopp and Nami rushed outside and saw the serious faces of the others.

In the midst of her anxiety, Nami still felt her heart skipped a beat after seeing Luffy.

_Damn this heart!_ Nami roared in her thoughts.

"ROBIN-CHWAAAANNN! Where are you?!" Sanji moaned.

"Oi, Zoro is missing too," Franky added.

"Gyaaaa! Don't tell me?!" Sanji roared and whispered, "They eloped?"

Nami gasped while Sanji started crying and rolling over the floor.

"But we better find them now," Chopper said with teary eyes, "Robin… Zoro…"

Usopp sighed when he noticed their captain, "Oi! Luffy! You're still spacing out!"

Nami was glad to have her sunglasses on. She could still look at Luffy without getting noticed.

_Luffy did space out… _ Nami thought and a weird tiny happiness tingled in her.

"I'm hungry," Luffy said calmly and stood, "Sanji, breakfast."

"Okay, let's have our breakfast first," Sanji said sadly and went to the kitchen.

"Luffy?! Can't you understand the situation?!" Usopp yelled, "Both Zoro and Robin are missing! How can you just space out and eat without bothering yourself for them?!"

"Zoro's with Robin," Luffy said flatly.

"HOW SURE ARE YOU?!" Usopp asked.

"I just…" Luffy paused and continued seriously, "Felt it."

Usopp sighed, "I just noticed this morning. Luffy got serious suddenly while Nami turned a little bit goofy?"

All the other strawhats except Sanji who was at the kitchen, locked their attention to the two.

"What's wrong with the world today?" Usopp asked and sighed again.

Nami was about to defend her side when she observed the sudden formation of fog in the surroundings. Luffy went blankly at the kitchen to eat.

"Fog," she muttered and gasped after remembering something.

"Yohohoho! And it's getting dark in this very early morning!" Brook remarked.

"So what are we going to do Nami?" Franky asked.

"This is bad," she muttered as the light wind moved the ship little by little.

"Oi! What's going on, Nami?!" Usopp asked very frightened, "It's like we're going to face Thriller Bark again, huh?"

Nami's eyes widened and she ran suddenly to her room.

"Nami, where are you going?!" Usopp asked and panicked, "And where's Luffy?!"

"He was there at the kitchen," Franky and Chopper said flatly.

Usopp palmed his face when Nami came back holding a bloody-red book.

"I can't believe this," Nami muttered, "We are currently experiencing what is written in this book."

"WHA-WHAT?!" Usopp yelled, "JUST WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THE BOOK?!"

"From the treasures we've won from the Love Poneglyph Game," Nami answered.

"Again?" Usopp asked and fell to his knees.

Chopper's eyes got teary when Sanji bought several foods for them.

"Eh? Cheer up, everyone. I'm going to search for Robin-chan until the ends of the earth," Sanji said and handed the plated food first to Nami.

"S-Sanji-kun?" Nami asked.

"Yes Nami-swan?" Sanji replied sweetly while handing foods to the others.

"Is Luffy okay?" Nami asked softly.

Sanji turned seriously and said, "He's acting strange today. He was eating silently and it's like he was not in himself."

"See?! Luffy's sick!" Usopp added.

"We should find a doctor!" Chopper freaked out and started running back and forth.

"You're the doctor, Chopper," Usopp said flatly.

"Oh! I forgot! I should go and check him now!" Chopper replied.

A sudden surge of sadness engulfed Nami but she managed to hold steadily her composure.

"Listen everyone," Nami said, "This book tells a story about the dark purple pearl of the Black Island."

The atmosphere turned so cold and eerie when Nami continued, "And this book will lead us in finding the truth behind Robin and Zoro's disappearance."

The whole ship quivered a little and it was then they realized that they reached already the gloomy shores of the Black Island.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Author's note: **So any expectations in Chapter 2?

**Thanks for reading and reviews are very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

"EKkk?!"

All the Strawhats turned their heads toward the kitchen.

"Chopper?" Nami muttered.

"Oi, oi, Luffy?" Usopp whined, "What is it this time?"

Sanji lit his cigarette when Luffy got out from the kitchen with his big usual smile.

"Shishishi! Sorry for the wait everyone!" Luffy said and added, "YOSH! Let's retrieve Zoro and Robin! Here we go Black Island!"

Nami wondered silently. She felt something wrong about Luffy.

Her gut feeling intensified when Chopper got out and exclaimed nervously, "L-Luffy is just okay everyone! I've checked his vital conditions and… and he's just all right! Hehehe…"

Nami could sense well that Chopper was lying. The navigator clenched her fists silently and thought of a perfect plan on how to make Chopper talk the truth. She needed the right timing to initiate her plans successfully.

~~~~~0~~~~~

Robin opened her eyes and got up slowly. She still felt a little bit dizzy but she managed to recall some details to what had happened.

She tried to stand up when she heard someone said hoarsely, "Don't push yourself."

Robin's eyes widened when that person came out from the dark part of the room.

It was Zoro. The shaft of moonlight that came from the window brought light to some parts of his face.

In that very moment, Robin's fear gradually faded. She smiled at Zoro and her eyes gleamed in the dark.

_"_What? Robin?" he asked in a very deep tone.

Despite the few dark shadows that covered Zoro's body, Robin could still figure out his very sexy and healthy build.

"Oi Robin! You're creeping me out!" Zoro yelled.

Robin's eyes gleamed even further. She let out a soft chuckle after thinking that their strong and brave swordsman had few things that also gave him chills.

"Now what's funny?" Zoro's tone was already in the middle of seriousness and awkwardness.

"Nothing," Robin finally answered. She tried to get up again but she lost her balance. Zoro was quick in catching her. Robin was shocked to see Zoro carrying her in a bridal style.

"Robin, are you okay?" Zoro asked with his eyes filled of concern.

Robin stared back blankly to him. Her mind hung for that very brief but special moment. She could feel the hard muscles of Zoro. She did not know why but it gave her a sense of full protection and security that she never experienced before.

As Robin's mind and heart started to delve deeper within her, she began to realize that there was something more.

Before she could finish sorting her thoughts and feelings, the door opened and three kids appeared in front of them.

"Eh?" Zoro reacted and he narrowed his eyes to the intruders, "Tch, just some bunch of kids."

The brown-haired boy in the middle sighed and said sadly, "Confirmed. They truly lost their memories."

"Heh?! What the―" Zoro started but Robin covered quickly her mouth.

Zoro looked at Robin sharply but the archaeologist ignored him and asked the kids politely, "Kids? Can you tell us where we are right now?"

The other two boys dressed in guard uniforms went out crying. The same brown-haired boy remained. Zoro and Robin knew the kid was having a hard time in holding back his emotions.

Before the kid started, Robin said, "Zoro, you can take me down now."

Zoro blushed instantly and apologized.

"Zoro?" the kid asked, "But your real name is King Raegan."

"Who the―" Zoro was about to object harshly when Robin stopped his mouth again.

"We don't understand what's going on here but both of us should get going now. Can you help us in getting out of here?" Robin said.

"But Queen Zeta and King Raegan, this is your home. Our home," the kid replied sadly, "I, Valin, will tell you the whole story!"

"I'm sorry kid, but you have mistaken us for somebody else," Zoro said and knocked the kid unconscious.

"Let's find the way out here," Zoro said and carried the kid with his right hand. He then grabbed Robin's hand and went off.

"Zoro?" Robin asked in discomfort.

"What is it?" he replied while walking ahead.

"Can I lead the way?" Robin asked finally.

"Kuh!" Zoro reacted as if he was stabbed right at the middle of his heart, " O-okay."

Zoro blushed in embarrassment as they switched places. Robin was the one now holding Zoro's hand. In that way, he will never lost in Robin's sight.

Robin smiled silently. Holding Zoro's hand sent sparks and a very warm sensation within her heart.

~~~~~0~~~~~

Luffy, Nami and Chopper were grouped together in the ZoRo retrieving operation. Usopp, Sanji, Franky and Brook were the second group and they went already to their destined assignment.

While walking, Nami observed that Chopper was keeping up with Luffy's pace. She continued walking behind them still pretending that she was studying the bloody-red book. Well, in some instances Nami was indeed studying the book but most of the time, she could not get the bothering curiosity out of her head. Luffy and Chopper were gradually driving her insane.

_Nami just relax! You can do this!_ She encouraged herself silently.

Luffy continued singing his usual island song while Chopper was swaying his stick according to Luffy's beat. The two did not know that they were already making the navigator felt so out of place.

Nami was so preoccupied about Chopper's secret and Luffy's weird behavior that she was not able to notice that they were already taking the wrong way.

"Tch, that Luffy," Nami muttered angrily.

Just then she heard Luffy shouted, "Whoaaahhh!"

Nami ran and turned quickly to the right. Still unaware that they were lost, Nami focused herself on Luffy and Chopper.

"Luffy! Chopper!" Nami called out.

"Nami! Don't!" Luffy yelled while shaking his head, "Get back!"

"I'm coming!" Nami misinterpreted Luffy. She thought Luffy was underestimating her so she still went ahead and ignored his warnings.

"Nami?! What are you doing?!" Luffy exclaimed angrily, "Have you lost your common sense?!"

Nami got enraged further upon hearing those unforgivable words that made her doubled her speed.

"HOW DARE YOUUUU LUU―" Nami roared and lost her footing, "Eh?"

Luffy was able to stand finally when Nami lost her balance and fell directly to his groin.

"AWWWwwww!" Luffy yelled at the very top of his lungs.

Nami felt that _something_ in her face. She blushed furiously and she screamed to death after realizing that she could not move her body away from Luffy.

"KYAAAAAAAAaaa!" Nami shouted as she struggled to free herself from the sticky moss-like substance and worst from Luffy's groin.

"Nwaaaamiiii! IT HURTS!" Luffy cried some more while moving his hand to reach and cover his family jewel, "WHY THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!"

Nami moved her body inch by inch. Every time she moved, Nami felt her skin would be ripped off anytime. But she had no choice. It was all her fault.

"Kyaaa!" Nami screamed in pain again.

"N-Nami?! Don't move!" Luffy yelled and added, "Your skin will be ripped off if you still keep on moving! Awwwww! Huhuhuhu!"

"B-but Luffy?" Nami cried, "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I- I just wanted to help and save you… But it seemed… I'm just really a burden to you!"

"Nami," Luffy muttered seriously.

Nami managed to place her head in Luffy's thigh already. There, Nami continued crying. She was crying not only for the physical pain she suffered but most especially for the pain she had kept in her heart that burst unintentionally in that very moment.

Luffy clenched his fists silently. He realized how rude, numb and dumb he was. He felt an intoxicating shame in himself because he happened to realize it only after Nami cried out all the pain she kept. For the first time in his entire life, he did not know what to say. He was just lying there together with her precious navigator who was still crying. It was then he remembered what he promised to Gen-san way back at the Cocoyashi Village. Luffy gritted his teeth silently because his precious navigator was crying and it was all because of him.

Both of them were submerged deeply by their intense thoughts and feelings that they forgot about Chopper. The reindeer was shocked to discover that his hooves were not affected by the cohesiveness of the moss-looking substance. He grabbed that opportunity to find a way on how to get rid of that sticky thing.

Fortunately, Chopper was able to gather the needed ingredients in making for a substance that will counter the cohesiveness.

But upon his arrival, Chopper was shocked to see the crying navigator and their silent captain. Several assumptions crowded in his head but he chose to go and save them right away.

He poured silently the substance he invented. Then the moss-looking substance shrank and disappeared.

"A-are you okay, Luffy? Nami?" Chopper asked and he panicked after he saw some minor injuries to both of them.

"Chopper, please treat Nami first," Luffy said seriously.

Chopper nodded and started treating her.

Nami was still sobbing but she managed to thank Chopper. Luffy on the other hand, was still thinking on what to do and say.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Author's note: **So that's for chapter 2, lels, i'm sorry for those who got disappointed in this part again

and just wanna know if how did you find this part? I'm learning on how to keep each chapter

as short as possible.. and yep, I am doing my real best not to alter the original personality of each

character.. but I think Luffy's character got modified here a little.. hihihi. I made him so bothered... . :(


End file.
